Spring inclining mechanisms (tilting devices) for seat arrangements are known in which the spring system is formed by torsion rods. Such constructions are not very reliable in operation since torsion spring rods run a comparatively high risk of breaking.
The state of the art also includes devices in which the spring system of the inclining mechanism is formed by leaf springs. These constructions have the disadvantage that they occupy a comparatively large space and the design is relatively complex.
The object of the invention, therefore, is to provide a device of the type referred to which is simple and light, occupies a small space, and has a high degree of operational reliability.